


The heart's darkness

by sopheria



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friends to Lovers, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: Riku can feel Sora's heart out there somewhere, it shines brightly like a beacon and he can't stop himself from going towards it.





	

Riku didn't know why, but he's always felt a little envious of the purity of heart that he heard about when he listened to Ansem's theories calling out to him at night in his bed when he was just coming of age. A murmur in his heart always thought that Sora a better fit to be pure of heart maiden than Kairi. It's a little corny, but it's true. Sora forgives him for everything, their rivalry is in good spirits and when Riku treated Sora like dirt, Sora always tried overly hard to get them back on good terms. He still tries to get them to be good friends again, with the intensity of a sun and Riku can't quite reach that level of genuine concern about himself.

He's older now, but he still thinks about how pure Sora is, that even his nobody was pure and special. Riku can accept all those parts of Sora, a little more jaded, but still there's something that links Sora's heart to others. Riku lies on his little cot in the remains of Ansem's tower that he and the others have started using as a base of operations while he waits on Sora to come home. He thinks about the bright smile on his face, the longness of his lashes, the curve of his...He should stop. Riku's heart pounds loudly in the dark-reaching out for Sora's. He tries to sleep, not to let his hormones sully the thought of his best friend. 

He's learned about sex from the books in the study and Cloud gently pulled him to the side for an embarrassing talk about masturbation and morning erections. Leon pulled him to the side another day to talk to him about how to protect yourself sexually and gave him a tactile lesson on prophylactics. He knows sexuality isn't inherently dirty-but there's something that stops in his chest when he thinks about how much he loves Sora. something that stops short when he thinks about the kiss they had when Sora left the last time, full of promises and hope and innocence. They'd stood in the bay for his ship and after everything they'd been through-their entire adolescence Sora still couldn't be classify as being jaded. More world wise, but still trusting still achingly vulnerable. 

"I'll be here, you can call me anytime you need." Riku said, reaching out his hand, and Sora grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek quicky, flushed.

"Thank you Riku. I'm so glad we got to spend some time together again." He said waving as he jogged towards his ship and Riku stood there dumbfounded, wanting to just go home with his friends to a place that doesn't exist anymore, to a time that doesn't exist.

Riku can't fall alseep, and he tosses and turns, thinking about settling down on some distant planet. Is there such a universe that will let him have peace when he acted upon it's destruction? Things have been becoming more and more self reliant-their rag tag squad is becoming a united force that King Mickey is more than glad to create equal standing for planetary systems for. It's a comforting thought to spend the rest of his days in obscure silence. He hears the soft rumble of engines, a sign that someone is in the bay. It's so soon, it can't be, but Riku jumps out of the ill made bed anyway. An excuse to get away from his thoughts is plenty reason. He walks towards the hangar but he hears Leon's voice from further down the hall in a sharp note that makes him pause.

"Stop playing around!" He hears in a barely contained hoarse shout and Riku quickly turns back and goes to his room. It's not his business. He closes his eyes tightly and tries not to think of the frustration in Leon's voice. He's usually the cool one. A few minutes later his door opens softly and Leon sits on the edge of his bed. "I know you're up kid." and the voice now sounds trained and tired, pinched. Riku's heart pounds in his chest-reaching out-but he can't feel the sympathetic echo of Sora's. No. God. He squeezes his eyes tighter shut. No. Leon pats him on the back. "Yeah. I don't have to say anything. We know the risks. He's always come back before, don't let him back into your heart." It's too late though, the searing anger and malice is already sneaking inky tendrils around his fragile heart and he can feel the coils of power surging inside of him. No. Not Sora. His heart reaches and reaches, and he feels it faintly from further away and he melts into the bed, guiltily and pushes the hatred back into where he can deal with it.

"He's there. I can feel him." Riku says softly and Leon gently ruffles his hair. Riku looks up at the pale face, Leon has seen a lot of bad things, but his eyes have hope. "I can feel him, Leon" He says tears welling in his eyes and he clings to Leon, cries and cries some more. Come home, his heart calls out to Sora's feeble pulse. I'm here. Call me. The pulse becomes stronger, and Riku lies in bed all night, coaxing it into a stronger and stronger rhythm, synchronizing it with his own until he knows where Sora is. The next day Riku hops into Leon's ship without permission and without thinking, following the still thready pulse. The darkness he let into his own heart tries to warp into doubt, but he knows where Sora is, that Sora is responding and calling out to him. 

Riku can't believe it when he finds where Sora is, the waves lap at his feet, the trees wave in the breeze and the scent hits him like a punch in the gut. Riku climbs into the little cave, now it feels like a narrow little opening and he draws a door where it was before. He can feel warmth, and Sora's heart is racing now in anticipation. 

"I know you're there" He says, pulling the key from where it lay unused in the depths of his heart, and sliding it where into the little chalk door's keyhole. The door opens, and Riku closes his eyes, and trusts his heart and plunges his hand in. Immediately the hand on the other side clasps his and he pulls Sora through the doorway. When Riku opens his eyes, the door is just a little chalk drawing on the back of a little cave again, but Sora is on the ground-alive. "How did you do this?" He asks, but Sora's eyes are still closed even if his heart is desperately calling out to Riku. Riku knows now that he was envious of Sora's ability to be hurt by things and still rebound-it must not have been so easy as Riku always liked to pretend. Riku takes Sora to the old clubhouse, a little smaller-but still usable and gathers food for them to eat while he waits and takes care of his best friend, who's a man now. They both are. Riku is scared of a lot of things, how this place is here, how much Sora must of went through to grant Riku's heart's deepest and truest and most selfish wish. Riku watches the waves, and thinks about his friends from childhood-the ones he never got to save, but somehow all of his guilt washes away into the sea. He grieves while he waits for his friend, and feel's forgiveness from the steady thrum of Sora's heart. The days melt into each other, and Riku begins to feel a little worried, except Sora's heart feels stronger and stronger each day. Finally after a month of exploring his old world and being afraid to venture further than the beach's reach he wakes up to a friendly pair of eyes staring back at him.

Before he can think Riku rolls over and crushes Sora in a hug. "You're back!" Sora hugs him just as tight and laughs with a gust of expressed air. His voice sounds deeper. Again. Something warm starts in Riku's stomach. "I have a million questions, but I'm mostly glad you're alive. I kind of left without saying anything. Leon's gonna be really mad at both of us." He says and Sora grins sheepishly. He doesn't think, he can't so he just closes the gap between them-their hearts beating as one. Sora's lips feel warm and moist against his own. "I love you" He whispers into Sora's mouth and clings, tears welling up in his eyes. Something is replacing those old tendrils of hatred and decit and anger that lurk in the corners of himself-something bright and stronger. It fills him up and overwhelms him-Sora's devotion, his trust, his love. Sora.

"Riku. I love you too." They languidly kiss together in the makeshift bed and Riku pulls back, feeling sheepish. Sora's been out for a month-and he's been incapacitated before, but it never feels good. "I had to do this for you. I knew our journey was coming to an end. This place won't last long, but I cut off all the negative emotions feeding off of your heart when you think of Destiny Islands Riku. I want to live with you and rest too. We've been through a lot. Don't you think that we can rest now?" Sora says, fervently. He's always been good at these kinds of things. Riku strokes Sora's hair and kisses his forhead.

"Thank you Sora. I don't know what I can do for you, you've freed me. I want to spend every moment with our hearts as one."

"You can get me a Paopu fruit" Sora says, and gently sitting up as they untangle from each other slowly. A devious smile crosses his face, and nostalgia washes over him. "If you're up for it?" Of course he is. Riku goes onto the beach to their old hangout spot where they grow plentiful and plucks it. When he gets back, Sora is stretching his arms and testing his legs. Why does he suddenly feels so shy after they've already made out. Sora strides over to him and breaks the fruit in half. "Here" Sora says, lifting the fruit to Riku's mouth and Riku reaches out to mirror Sora. The fruit is tangy and a little underripe, but it's the best thing he's eaten in his life. Riku knows they don't have much longer here, he can feel this place fading so he and Sora get back into the ship and watch it shrink into the space that hasn't dissapeared in their hearts together. He can feel a familiar tug from Kairi's heart out there longing for the same place, but also tenderness for them both. 'Don't worry' he sends her and he can feel her say 'I know, take care of him.' There's someone else's heart alongside hers, beating in time with her and he smiles as softly. She'll be okay-they all will be. They can move on.

Leon hugs them both when they get back, and then hits Riku with some very impressive fines for repairs on the ship. Things start to happen in a flurry again with new activity from planets noticing that they are relying less and less on outposting efforts to defeat enemies. 

Riku is in the garden one day, tending to the small patch of herbs Ansem left behind during his time as a scientist and Sora finds him puttering around. "I think I found something you might like" He says holding his hand out towards Riku and he's holding a key. 

"What?" Is all he can choke out sort of bewildered. He already has a place to live, and there's so much more they have to do.

"We both deserve to rest a while Riku. So much has happened, and we didn't really get a chance to enjoy being teens. I've always liked Traverse town. Leon's shop is going unaccounted for and there's a lovely apartment up top. The resistance squad has things so well covered they are considering a name change. Let's take advantage of all the work we've done to build a foundation for the future." Riku doesn't have to say anything. He just take's Sora's hand with the key in it and they head out as soon as their things are packed. Riku pulls Sora up to their new room as soon as they're cleared for landing and kisses him. He feels, like he's ready to give himself to Sora, and Sora's heart sings his praises. "I want you to say all that stuff out loud." Sora says and Riku blushes.

"I want to share everything with you. I want you to take me to bed." He says carefully and Sora smiles.

"You want to have sex?"

"I want to make love."

"I'd love to" Sora kisses him again, and they slowly pull each other's clothes off and fall onto the bed together. their bodies line up together so perfectly and Sora's body feels so good on top of him. Their dicks slide past each other and Riku's body feels light, but like it's burning up. "I never thought I'd become lovers with you Riku." he breahes, kissing Riku's collarbones and down his chest. Riku can't really do anything but answer in moans and loosely run his hands through Sora's hair as the kisses work their way down to his cock. Before Sora can even do anything but get near him, Riku comes hard, his cum splattering onto his stomach.

'I'm sorry!" He says, dragging Sora back up for more kisses, unsure of what to do next even though he's read so much about this kind of thing. He settles on rolling over and giving Sora a blowjob instead. Sora is lithe from his years of fighting, compact and tightly muscled. His cock is handsomely appointed and Riku's mouths stretches a little to fit over it, but he takes it slow. The musky scent comes through to him and Sora moans, running his hand down Riku's back and settling on his ass. Riku wonders where Sora learned sexy tricks like that and sucks Sora's cock with shallow strokes so he can lick too. Sora's breath becomes more ragged as Riku explores with his mouth until he tastes the come shoot into his mouth. He takes one more deep stroke of it into his mouth and swallows. They stretch up together on the bed, holding onto each other.

"Riku. don't leave me." Sora says and Riku cuddles closer.

"Why would I when I've fought so hard for you?" He says.


End file.
